RINDUPUCCINO
by IchiHitsuRuki
Summary: Ada masalah kembali muncul dinatara IchiRuki. Datanglah seorang cowok lembut, Hitsugaya pada Rukia. Kenapa Rukia lebih suka bila ngobrol dengan Hitsugaya? RnR pleasee!
1. Jangan pasung cintaku, To You I Belong

Hai! Aku IchiHitsuRuki, Author baru! Panggil aja HitsuRuki! Aku bikin cerita ini dari cerita yang menurutku bagus! Dengan judul asli sama seperti judul ini. Aku sudah bilang gini, jadi aku tak menerima flame!

**WANTED:**

**OOC banget, gaje!**

**Disclamer:**

**Bleach pastinya punya Tite Kubo!**

**Chapter 1  
Jangan Pasung Cintaku, To You I Belong**

Mungkin orang akan berpikir bahwa aku, Rukia Kuchiki, adalah gadis teraneh yang pernah ada. Bagaimana tidak, seorang gadis yang hanya menambatkan biduk cintanya hanya pada satu dermaga hati saja, meski banyak dermaga yang dihamparkan di hadapannya dengan pantai yang lebih indah sekalipun.

Sama ketika aku begitu mencintai secangkir Cappuccino dan menolak banyak kopi lain yang ditawarkan kepadaku - Espresso, Coffee Junket, Coffe Mocha, Iced Vanilla Latte Espresso, Coffee Frappuccino, Tiramisu Latte, Cafe Macchiato, Almond Cafe Au Lait, dan masih banyak jenis kopi lainnya.

Sesungguhnya, bukan karena aku tidak kepingin. Bukan. Tapi bagiku, minum kopi bukan semata untuk memenuhi selera lidah. Namun lebih pada citarasa yang telah melekat pada lidah. Dan sejak mula, aku telah menentukan pilihanku pada Cappuccino. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dan aku tidak mungkin berpaling pada kopi-kopi lainnya.

.

Rukia tercenung sesaat di muka kulkas memilih minuman yang hendak disajikannya untuk Ichigo. Kalau untuk dia sendiri sih, gampang. Cappuccino.

"Belum pulang juga anak itu?" tegur Mama.

Rukia hanya menggeleng. Dia tahu, di rumah ini tidak seorang pun menyukai Ichigo. Dan yang paling sering menunjukkan rasa tidak senang itu adalah Mama.

"Sudah jam berapa ini..."

"Ini kan malam Minggu, Ma," kilah Rukia sambil mencomot sebotol Coca-Cola jumbo dari kulkas.

"Malam Minggu sih, malam Minggu. Zaman Mama masih muda dulu juga ada malam Minggu. Tapi tidak sampai selarut seperti ini hura-hura sama pacarnya."

"Zaman Mama kan, dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Kuno. Ya lain, dong," ujar Rukia berkelakar.

Mama mencibir. "Botol yang keberapa itu?" tanyanya nyinyir, melirik dengan rupa tidak senang.

"Kenapa sih, Ma? Minuman di kulkas itu kan, memang disediakan untuk tamu!"

"Anak itu suka minum, ya?"

Rukia membanting tubuhnya dengan kesal di atas sofa. "Kata teman-teman arisan Mama, temanmu Si Ichigo itu tukang minum. Tukang begadang. Tukang kebut-kebutan."

"Tukang minum apa dulu. Ya, kalau minumnya _softdrink _sampai segentong juga kan tidak apa-apa, Ma. Namanya juga anak muda, begadang dan kebut-kebutan itu biasa. Kalau tidak dilakukan selagi muda, kapan lagi dong, Ma? Apa mesti kalau sudah jadi kakek-kakek?" bela Rukia seraya beranjak berdiri. Dia baru ingat kalau Ichigo masih menunggu di luar.

"Huh, kamu ini! Dibelaaa terus Si Ichigo. Pemuda itu tidak punya masa depan. Mana boleh kamu menggantungkan diri pada orang yang tidak punya masa depan? Mau makan apa kamu nanti? Mau makan batu, apa?" tukas Mama sengit.

Rukia hanya menghela napas lantas berlalu meninggalkan Mama. Mama memang cerewet. Rukia sadar, siapa pun akan menilai Ichigo sebagai anak berandalan. Sebab cowok itu kelewat apatis. Cuek-bebek. Tukang balap. Doyan begadang. Tapi bagi Rukia, hal itu bukan merupakan citra buruk selama semua itu dilakukan sebagai _trend _anak muda belaka. Toh, selama ini dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang negatif. Malah, perhatian dan kasih sayangnya tidak pernah berkurang secuil pun kepadanya.

Ya, mungkin Mama benar. Ichigo tidak punya masa depan yang menjanjikan. Tapi, apa peduliku? pikir Rukia. Hari ini memang mereka pacaran. Tapi esok? Hari esok pasti menjanjikan cerita yang berbeda dengan hari ini. Dan Rukia merasa hari-hari yang akan dilaluinya masih panjang.

"Lama banget. Kukira kamu ngambil Coca-Cola-nya sampai ke pabriknya," goda Ichigo, menyambut gadisnya yang keluar dengan sebotol minuman ringan.

Rukia tersenyum.

"Nih, minum sampai mabuk!" Diserahkannya botol Coca-Cola itu ke tangan Ichigo.

"Mamamu marah lagi, ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kok tahu? Nguping, ya?"

"Tidak usah nguping juga kedengaran dari sini, Ru. Suara Mamamu itu bisa sampai ke bulan kalau lagi ngedumel."

Rukia terkikik. Dicubitnya lengan Ichigo dengan gemas. Selalu saja ada bahan untuk memancing tawanya.

"Jangan terpengaruh Mamamu ya, Syan? Aku cinta banget sama kamu!" ujar Ichigo, mendadak jadi serius.

Rukia tercenung. Ditatapnya mata lugu di hadapannya dengan hati berdentam. Cinta? Cintakah aku kepada Ichigo? Terlalu pagi rasanya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sampai detik ini, yang dia tahu, dia hanya merasa senang berada di dekat Ichigo. Itu saja.

"Aku juga sayang kamu, Go!" ujar Rukia akhirnya setelah berhasil meredakan gemuruh di hatinya.  
Ichigo menggenggam tangannya.

"Walaupun aku tidak naik sedan seperti Renji?" tukasnya.

"Hei, hei! Memangnya aku cewek matre apa?" Rukia melototkan matanya. "Aku tuh, suka dibonceng sama motor trailmu itu asal kamu tidak ngebut saja."

"Tapi, aku juga tidak punya banyak duit buat neraktir kamu."

"Ya amplop! Kok, kamu mendadak jadi Mama kedua, sih?"

"Aku takut perasaanmu kepadaku akan luntur karena terpengaruh Mamamu..."

"Dih, memangnya baju apa pakai luntur-luntur segala," Rukia bergurau. "Eh Go, maksud Mama kan baik juga sebetulnya," ujar Rukia lagi, mencoba berpikir dewasa.

"Baik?" Ichigo mencibir. "Berusaha memisahkan kita, itu kamu katakan baik?"

"Mama tidak sepicik itu. Mama hanya tidak ingin melihat aku bergaul dengan cowok urakan. Nah, kamu harus introspeksi, dong! Perbaiki sikap dan tingkah kamu. Mulai sekarang jangan suka ngebut. Jangan suka merokok. Jangan suka begadang. Itu saja. Begitu lho, maksud Mama."

Ichigo menghela napas. Sementara Rukia hanya memilin-milin tepian roknya sebagai pengusir keterdiaman mereka. Enam bulan sejak perkenalan mereka di orientasi kampus sudah mampu menautkan dua kutub hati yang berbeda. Ichigo dengan kebengalannya akibat _broken home_, dan Rukia yang tumbuh berkembang dalam didikan Budha yang saleh.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Ru?" pamit Ichigo setelah meneguk minumannya sampai tandas. "Sudah larut malam."

Rukia mengangguk. "Pamitkan aku pada Mamamu, ya?"

"Langsung pulang ya, Go?" pesan Rukia mewanti-wanti.

"Oke. Aku mampir sebentar ke Shinjuku, tapi. Kalau tidak, nanti aku dibilangin sombong lagi. Mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar sehingga melupakan teman lama," jawab Ichigo sambil menaiki motornya dan memasang helm. "Eh... ada yang kelupaan."

Ichigo turun dari motornya dan membuka helm. Dihampirinya Rukia yang anggun berdiri dengan denimnya. Cup. Sebuah kecupan singgah di dahi Rukia.

"Met bobo, ya? _Have a nice dream, _" bisiknya lembut.

"Jangan kebut-kebutan malam ini lagi, ya?"

Ichigo mengedipkan matanya. Sesaat kemudian motor pun menderu dan meninggalkan Syanda dengan lambaiannya.

Di dalam kamarnya, di atas tempat tidurnya, Rukia semalam-malaman tidak dapat memejamkan matanya lagi. Itulah kecupan pertama yang dirasakannya dari seorang cowok. Kecupan dari Ichigo. Cintanya yang pertama.

.

Rukia menguap lebar sementara HP-nya masih menempel di telinganya. Juga suara Rangiku yang seperti cucakrawa itu membujuknya supaya kuliah hari ini.

"Cuma Kewiraan kok, Ru. Masuk sajalah," bujuk Rangiku di seberang sana.

"Justru karena cuma Kewiraan saja aku jadi malas."

"Ya ampun... kujemput, deh!"

"Bukan soal jemput menjemput..."

"Apa perlu aku sewa motor trail untuk menjemputmu?"

"Hei, ngeledek kamu, ya?" didengarnya suara Rangiku terkekeh.

"Habis, susah amat sih bikin kamu insyaf buat kuliah."  
"Aku lagi tidak enak badan nih, Ran. Asli, tidak tahu kenapa pikiranku hari ini tidak karuan." Rukia memijit pelipisnya. Bukan, bukan kepalanya yang pening. Tapi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal pagi ini.

"Kalian bertengkar tadi malam?"

"Tidak."

"Atau, Mamamu yang cicit-cuwit itu lagi ngedumel soal Ichigo?"

"Termasuk. Tapi, ah tauklah. Aku titip catatan saja, ya? Mau, kan?" bujuk Rukia. "Aku tahu kamu teman yang terbaik sedunia."

"Dih, kalau ada maunya..." Rukia terkekeh. "Boleh saja, Ru. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Asal kamu tahu saja. Teman yang baik perlu disuap agar lebih baik lagi. Sepotong burger dan segelas es krim di McDonalds bolehlah. Hehehe."

"_Ember_." Rukia turut terkekeh. "_Cingcai_-lah."

"Oke. Hati-hati di rumah ya, Non? Nanti sore aku ke rumahmu. Salam buat tukang balapmu itu."

Bip.

Telepon diputus. Rukia menggeliat. Kalau bukan karena dering telepon Rangiku, tentu dia masih bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur. Dan, masih bermimpi tentang Ichigo!

Hei... apa mimpinya tadi malam? Rasanya bukan mimpi yang indah. Buktinya, dia bangun dengan badan yang basah oleh keringat dan rambut acak-acakan.

Mimpi buruk, keluhnya dalam hati. Semoga saja cuma mimpi. Dan semoga saja perasaan tidak enak yang bermain dalam hatinya saat ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan mimpinya tadi malam.  
Rukia beranjak ke dapur. Dibukanya tutup wadah kopi dan dituangkannya tiga sendok kopi instan pada cangkirnya.

Kring-kring-kring.

Telepon berdering lagi. Namun kali ini telepon rumah. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian terhenti. Tentu sudah diangkat oleh Yachiru, adiknya. Perlahan Rukia menuang air panas dari dispenser setelah menabur krimer dan mengaduk-aduknya.

"Ru... telepon untukmu," ujar Yachiru di muka dapur. Wajahnya kelihatan agak pucat.

"Dari siapa?"

"Suara perempuan. Tapi sudah kututup."

"Lho, bagaimana sih kamu ini?" seru Rukia, tidak jadi meneguk cappuccino yang sudah berada di pelepah bibirnya.

"Ka-katanya... Icchi berada di panti rehabilitasi 'Soukyoku!" jawab Yachiru terbata-bata.

Rukia tercekat. Panti rehabilitasi 'Soukyoku? Siapa pun tentu tahu tempat seperti apa itu. Tapi kalau Ichigo masuk ke panti itu... Ah, salah apa Ichigo? Panti itu kan, tempat untuk merawat mereka yang kecanduan dan terlibat pemakaian obat-obat terlarang-narkoba?

"Pe-perempuan itu tidak bi-bilang apa-apa lagi, Yachiru?" tanyanya nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak. Katanya cuma menyampaikan permintaan Icchi untuk memberitahumu," jawab Yachiru sambil duduk di hadapan Rukia. "Sebetulnya Icchi itu _nyabu _atau tidak, sih?"

Rukia menggeleng lemah.

"Kamu yakin dia bukan _junkies_?" tanya Yachiru lagi kurang yakin.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Rukia bangkit berdiri. Memijat keningnya kemudian. Dia benar-benar _shock_.  
Yachiru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ichigo... ah, pasti polisi-polisi itu salah menangkap orang. Pasti Ichigo hanya ikut terjaring operasi penertiban narkoba dan ekstasi. Mungkin beberapa temannya memakai narkoba. Tapi Ichigo? Rukia membatin galau. Dia kenal betul siapa Ichigo Kurosaki. Tukang balap yang setiap Minggu tidak pernah absen ke gereja. Tapi kalau teman-temannya _junkies_, apakah tidak mungkin Ichigo juga ikut-ikutan walau cuma sedikit?

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!" desis Rukia berulang-ulang. Matanya mulai membasah. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Tapi, Icchi kan perokok?" bantah Yachiru.

"Aku harus ketemu Ichigo!" Rukia meninggalkan Yachiru yang masih menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan heran.

Siapa pun pasti heran. Gadis semanis dan sepandai Rukia mau menggantungkan hatinya pada cowok bengal yang tidak ketahuan ke mana tujuan hidupnya. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau di balik semua sikap buruk Ichigo ternyata ada sebongkah emas murni. Dan Rukia-lah yang tahu di mana emas itu tersembunyi.

Cuma Rukia yang tahu.

.

"Waktu Nona cuma tiga puluh menit," pesan satpam yang mengantar Rukia ke ruang tamu panti rehabilitasi 'Soukyoku'. Ternyata panti rehabilitasi ini juga dilengkapi dengan beberapa aparat keamanan. Rukia agak bergidik tatkala melihat beberapa penghuni yang juga sedang menerima tamu. Badan mereka kurus kering dan tatapan mereka hampa. Ah, Ichigo-nya bukan orang jenis seperti itu.

Dan Rukia semakin yakin kalau polisi salah menjaring orang. Mata Ichigo selalu berbinar dan bersemangat manakala menyanyikan lagu-lagu rohani di gereja. Ah, mana bisa dia disamakan dengan para _junkies _itu?

"Kamu datang juga," suara berat Ichigo membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

"Ka-kamu... ke-kenapa?"

Ichigo menarik kursi di hadapannya. Menatap lurus sepasang mata indah milik gadis yang belakangan ini diakrabinya melebihi apa pun juga.

"Kamu pikir aku sama dengan mereka..."

"Tidak. Aku yakin kamu tidak bersalah..."

Ichigo mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Kepalanya terkulai lemas. "Malam itu, Renji dan Tetsuzaemon ternyata bikin pesta gila-gilaan di rumahnya, di tempat kami biasa nongkrong ramai-ramai. Aku ingat pesanmu untuk segera pulang, Ru. Tapi terlambat. Polisi ternyata sudah mengepung kami. Semua terjaring. Malah, Renji dan Tetsuzaemon ditahan di penjara," ceritanya dengan suara serak.

"Tapi kamu ti-tidak..."

"Demi Tuhan, Ru. Demi Tuhan aku tidak..."

"Aku percaya..."

"Terima kasih. Hanya kamu yang mau percaya aku."

Rukia memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum. "Berapa lama kamu di sini?"

"Entahlah, Ru. Mungkin sebulan. Atau, mungkin pula bisa setahun..."

"Se-setahun?" Rukia terbelalak.

"Kamu malu aku masuk panti rehabilitasi?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya takut membayangkan hari-hari yang mesti kulalui tanpa kamu."

Ichigo mengeraskan rahangnya. Berusaha menahan airmata yang hendak menyeruak. Laki-laki pantang mengeluarkan airmata. Dia harus menunjukkan ketabahannya di hadapan Rukia. Bukannya malah menambah rasa pedih di hati gadis yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Memang lama. Tapi..."

"Ak-aku akan tabah, Go. Aku akan menunggu..."

"Ja-jangan..."

Rukia tersedu. "Ak-aku akan menunggumu sampai kapan pun juga!"

Ichigo merengkuh pundak gadisnya. Membiarkannya menangis di bahunya. "Terima kasih untuk ketulusanmu."

Waktu berlalu. Tiga puluh menit berjalan tanpa terasa. Mereka harus berpisah tepat ketika bel tanda besuk berakhir berdenting memekakkan.

"Pulanglah..."

"Go...!" Rukia kembali memeluk Ichigo setelah sesaat tadi siap melangkah keluar. "Jangan lupa berdoa, ya?"

"Pasti." Ichigo mengangguk lalu melambai setelah Rukia berdiri di bawah bingkai pintu keluar ruang tamu. Ditatapnya tubuh Rukia yang menirus dan menghilang di balik tembok. Dua petugas satpam telah mengapitnya untuk menggiringnya masuk dan berkumpul dengan penghuni panti rehabilitasi lainnya.

Di luar, betapa inginnya Rukia berteriak lantang. Bahwa AIchigo sama sekali tidak bersalah. AIchigo bukan _junkies _. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Bahkan,Ichigo pun tampak pasrah dan tabah menerima kenyataan itu. Dipisahkan dari orang-orang tercinta.

Rukia menyusut airmatanya. Diayunkannya langkah lebih cepat menyusuri koridor panti rehabilitasi 'Soukyoku. Dia ingin ke gereja. Berdoa di sana. Melaburkan dirinya di dalam damai dan teduhnya sinar Tuhan.

_Rain feel down __  
__You where there __  
__I cried for you when I __  
__hurt my hand __  
__Storm a-rushing in __  
__Wind was howling __  
__I called for you, you where there... _

Suara B*Witched dari Radio Kon masih memenuhi ruang kamar Rukia. Di atas bantal, Rukia merenung. Terlentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tiada lagi hari-hari bersama Ichigo. Tidak ada lagi acara jalan-jalan yang mengesankan. Tidak ada acara _shopping _bersama ke Shinjuku. Juga, tidak ada tawa canda ceria lagi di malam Minggu. Ah, betapa beratnya menerima kenyataan kehilangan sesuatu yang amat berarti dalam hidupnya secara tiba-tiba.

Hari-harinya kini terasa terpenggal. Padahal baru beberapa hari berlalu. Apalagi satu tahun?  
Rukia bergidik membayangkan. Tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari harus dilaluinya dalam kesendirian. Apakah dia akan mampu mempertahankan rasa sayangnya kepada Ichigo? Apakah dia sanggup memerangi setiap kejenuhan yang datang? Belum lagi sindiran sana-sini yang akan membuat kupingnya memerah. Rukia pacaran dengan _junkies! _Pacar Rukia ada di panti rehabilitasi 'Soukyoku'. Ah!

Tok-tok-tok.

"Masuk," ujar Rukia tak bergeming.  
Pintu berderit, dibuka. Wajah Mama menyembul.

"Sedang apa, Ru?" tegur Mama lembut sambil melangkah masuk.

Syanda menggeleng.

"Melamun terus." Mama mengangkat bantal dan guling yang berserakan jatuh di lantai. "Berantakan betul kamarmu. Uh, sama kusutnya dengan wajahmu yang awut-awutan itu."

"Nanti Rukia rapikan."

"Sudahlah. Untuk apa memikirkan anak itu lagi? Sekarang terbukti kan, kata-kata Mama dulu?" ujar Mama dengan perasaan bangga.

"Apanya yang terbukti?" Rukia tersinggung.

"Lho? Kurang bukti apa lagi? Ichigo sekarang tengah dirawat di panti rehabilitasi untuk orang yang kecanduan obat-obat terlarang. Itu tandanya dia morfinis atau entah apalah namanya. Masa sih kamu tidak sadar juga, Ru?" pekik Mama tertahan.

Rukia menggeleng.

"Bukannya Rukia membela Ichigo, Ma. Tapi, Mama harus tahu kalau polisi salah menjaring orang. Ichigo hanya ber..."

"Ah, Mama tahu semuanya, kok," potong Mama. "Mama sudah punya firasat yang buruk pada anak itu."

"Memang Mama tidak senang sama Ichigo, kok! Kenapa sih, Ma? Apa Ichigo pernah bikin salah sama Mama?" tanya Rukia serak sambil menatap kosong langit-langit kamar.

"Tidak. Mama tidak menyukainya karena dia dekat dengan anak Mama. Mama tidak mau anak perempuan Mama ikut-ikutan rusak! Belum lagi ocehan tetangga yang ramainya seperti pasar. Mau dikemanakan muka Mama ini? Anaknya pacaran sama pemabuk, tukang kebut, berandalan. Kok, dibiarkan saja..."

Rukia menghela napas keras. "Tapi Ichigo tidak seperti sangka Mama!"

"Kamu terus saja membelanya, Ru. Heran. Jangan-jangan kamu sudah dipelet."

"Dipelet? Dipelet pakai apa? Apa Mama tidak tahu kalau Ichigo rajin ke gereja?" bantah Rukia jengkel. Mamanya mulai tidak rasional.

"Ah, itu kan cuma pura-pura saja. Supaya kamu makin simpati kepadanya. Aslinya berandalan, ya tetap saja posisinya di tengah-tengah orang yang berandalan."

"Tidak! Ichigo tidak bersalah. Dia memang bandel, tapi tidak seburuk sangka Mama. Dia bukan pemabuk, pecandu narkoba. Dia bukan berandalan!" seru Rukia gusar.

Mama tersenyum melecehkan.

"Kamu mau bela dia lagi? Mau bilang bahwa polisi salah menjaring orang?"

Rukia terdiam.

"Polisi tidak asal tangkap saja, Sayang. Mereka menyelidiki dulu. Kalau Ichigo ikut terjaring, itu tandanya dia betul bersalah. Dia betul morfinis, atau apalah namanya. Sebab polisi tidak bakalan menahan orang tanpa bukti."

Rukia makin diam, terjerat oleh kata-kata Mamanya. Hatinya mulai ragu. Siapa yang salah. Polisikah? Mama? Atau, jangan-jangan justru Ichigo yang begitu pandai mengelabuinya? Atau... ah!

"Berhentilah memikirkan dia." Mama mengelus kepala Rukia.

Sementara lagu terus mendayu-dayu, pikiran Rukia membelit benaknya sendiri. Hanya beberapa hari berlalu tanpa Ichigo, tapi semua telah tampak demikian kabur. Masih beratus-ratus hari lagi, tentulah bayangannya akan semakin jauh dan makin tak kelihatan. Makin samar, lalu menghilang...

_Whenever dark turns to night _  
_And all the dreams sing their song _  
_And in the daylight forever _  
_To you I belong _  
_Beside the sea _  
_When the waves broke _  
_I drew a heart for you in the sand _  
_in fields where streams _  
_Turn to rivers _  
_I ran to you, you where there..._

.

Ichigo tampak kurusan dengan seragam hijau tuanya itu. Dagunya membiru habis dicukur. Rambutnya tidak lagi gondrong. Rukia menatap iba. Ichigo yang dulu senantiasa bersemangat, kini harus menghabiskan detik demi detik di sebuah panti rehabilitasi. Segalanya harus diawasi. Segalanya dibatasi. Bagai terpenjara.

"Apa kabar, Go?" sapa Rukia canggung.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kamu?" Ichigo mencoba tersenyum. Tapi di mata Rukia senyumnya kelihatan hambar. Jujur, Ichigo tentu tidak kerasan di tempat ini. Senyum tadi hanya untuk membahagiakannya saja. Hanya sekedar untuk mengusir rasa resah dari dalam diri Rukia.

"Ak-aku baik." Rukia tertunduk.

"Mamamu dan Yachiru?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja dan titip salam untukmu."

"Mamamu juga?"

"Ya, Mama juga..."

Ichigo menyeringai. "Kamu bohong! Mamamu pasti makin benci sama aku. Bahkan, Ibuku sendiri mulai bosan menjengukku."

"Go, kamu mau berjanji kepadaku?"

"Apa?"

"Berhentilah merokok. Berhentilah ngebut dan begadang setelah kamu keluar dari panti ini," pinta Rukia.

"Pasti. Pasti. Aku telah berhenti merokok, Ru. Dan di sini, aku lebih suka tidur ketimbang begadang."

"Syukurlah. Kamu juga tidak lupa berdoa, kan?"

"Tentu. Kebetulan di sini ada gereja. Kamu lupa, panti ini milik yayasan Kristen. Malah aku mulai akrab dengan salah satu pastornya," cerita Ichigo agak bersemangat.

Tapi masih beratus hari lagi mesti kamu lalui di sini, bisik SRukia pedih. Masih adakah semangatmu esok? Lusa? Bulan depan?

"Kamu juga mendoakan aku?" bisik Rukia. Menggenggam jemari Ichigo.

"Ya. Mendoakan kita. Aku dan kamu. Juga Mamamu."

"Mamaku juga?"

"Ya. Aku menyesal. Seandainya saja sejak dulu kemauan Mamamu kuturuti, tentu Mamamu tidak akan menentang hubungan kita. Juga tragedi sialan ini tidak bakal terjadi..."

"Sudahlah, Go!" Rukia menyentuh lembut bahu kekasihnya.

"Aku kangen kamu, Ru..."

"Kamu pikir aku tidak? Aku sering kebingungan menghabiskan malam Minggu-ku dengan membaca atau menonton TV," ujar Rukia.

"Kamu... ah maaf. Aku ingin tahu, apakah ada yang mengisi tempatku di hatimu selama aku tidak ada?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati.

Rukia menggeleng. "Jangan bicarakan hal itu."

"Apakah kamu akan setia, Ru?" Ichigo menatapnya dengan tajam.

Rukia makin rikuh. Dia takut Ichigo membaca kebimbangan yang mulai sering merecoki hatinya. Ah, kamu tidak tahu bagaimana kejamnya dunia memusuhimu, Go! Mempengaruhiku untuk meninggalkanmu dan merengkuh asa yang lebih baik. Selama ini aku mencoba bertahan tapi aku mulai ragu. Apakah pasak yang kita bangun bersama akan cukup kuat menyanggah setiap empasan badai yang datang? Sementara hari masih begitu panjang dan gersang. Apakah semua akan berlalu seperti rencana kita, Go? Rukia membatin dengan kepala tertunduk. "Hei, kamu tidak datang untuk membingkiskan airmata untukku, kan?" goda Ichigo, mencairkan kebekuan suasana, lalu menghapus titik airmata yang menempel di pipi kekasihnya tersebut.

Rukia tersenyum. Menyusut sisa ai mata yang menggantung di sudut matanya yang tak tersentuh tangan Ichigo tadi.

"Ma-maafkan aku,Go. Aku sedih membayangkan hari-hari sepi yang harus kamu lalui sendiri di sini," kilahnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Bel berbunyi. Memisahkan mereka kembali. Hari terus berganti dan roda terus berputar. Bagi Ichigo, mungkin tidak terlalu sulit. Tapi aku? batin Rukia.

Rukia menyeret langkahnya meninggalkan panti rehabilitasi 'Soukyoku' dengan hati galau. Dunia seakan menertawakan dirinya yang mau saja setia pada pemuda seperti Ichigo. Duh!

**To Be Continued**

Panjang ya? Maaf, kalau cerita awal terlalu ribet! Apalgi Hitsugaya juga belom muncul! Di cerita asli, Rukia sebagai Syanda, Ichigo sebagai Aditya dan Hitsugaya sebagai Ivan. Hehehehe. Sekedar info aja sih, giliran keluar Hitsugaya adalah di chapter kedua! Maaf! Aku juga bingung mau dijadiin HitsuRuki atau IchiRuki nih! Bodo deh! Mind to Rnr?


	2. Aku akan tetap menunggumu,bimbang datang

Update… maaf kalau kemarin2 ada yang salah….lg g mood, sorry klo dkit -,-

**Bleach = Tite Kubo**

**Rindupuccino = Zara Zettira ZR. & Effendy Wongso**

Chapter 3

Aku Akan Tetap Menunggumu

Rukia tercenung menatap lembar-lembar diarinya. Belakangan ini dia seolah menorehkan kenangan biru dan kelabu semata. Biasanya, hari-hari yang dicatatnya adalah hari penuh bunga, penuh tawa dan canda ceria bersama Ichigo. Tapi kini?

Dihelanya napasnya yang kian hari terasa berat. Bahkan ada sekelumit rasa enggan untuk mengisi diarinya lagi.

Diari, tulisnya. Entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi esok, lusa, minggu depan, bulan depan, seratus hari lagi, dan... ratusan hari yang lain lagi. Ah, sepertinya semua mendadak hilang. Begitu tiba-tiba dan tanpa sisa untukku!

Apa yang tengah dilakukan Ichigo di panti sana? Apakah dia merasakan sepi yang menggigit nurani ini? Apakah dia juga tengah bergumul dengan keragu-raguannya? Apakah dia juga mulai bimbang? Ya, Tuhan! Kenapa petaka itu harus ditanggungnya?

Rasanya Ichigo berada jauh. Sangat jauh. Karena biasanya, tidak ada jarak di antara kami. Tapi sekarang? Hanya tiga puluh menit seminggu. Betapa singkatnya. Betapa pendeknya setiap detik yang berlalu untuk bertukar kasih dan sayang. Waktu seolah musuh yang menakutkan buatku! Waktu pulalah yang memisahkan aku dengan Ichigo. Aku benci, aku benci waktu! Rukia membatin pilu.

Tapi, apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Aku tidak tahu. Selama ini pikiranku belum sampai ke sana . Aku hanya kadang merasa takut kehilangan Ichigo. Aku rindu. Aku kangen. Tapi, aku bimbang...

Mungkin cinta memerlukan pengorbanan. Apakah aku siap menderita untuk Ichigo? Jawabnya masih kucari, entah di mana. Bahkan, di hari-hari belakangan ini pun aku mulai ragu. Apakah aku masih memiliki kesetiaan untuknya? Apakah aku masih harus setia menunggunya?

Kami masing-masing sudah menjauh. Tidak lagi saling mengetahui. Tidak lagi saling berbagi. Setiap perjumpaan, yang hadir hanyalah airmata kesedihan. Tidak ada lagi derai tawa. Tidak ada lagi senyum Ichigo yang membuatku rindu. Semua telah berubah...

Rukia menghela napas. Direbahkannya dirinya ke sandaran kursi.

"Ruki...," panggil Yachiru yang tiba-tiba saja sudah masuk dalam kamar.

"Ada apa?" Rukia menghapus dua titik airmatanya. Ditenangkannya dirinya. Dia tidak ingin Yachiru mengetahui kalau dia kembali menangisi Ichigo. Cowok yang sudah rusak segala-galanya di mata orang-orang.

"Boleh mengganggu?" Yachiru duduk di bibir ranjang. "Sudah selesai menulisnya?"

Rukia mengangguk. Menutup diari merah mudanya.

"Tadi aku ketemu Kira di Shinjuku. Kamu masih ingat dia? Katanya, teman SMA-mu."

Rukia termenung sesaat. Kira? Izuru Kira?

"Ya, ya. Aku masih ingat."

Rukia tersenyum. Siapa yang tidak kenal Kira. Anak bandel yang gencar mengejarnya itu. Dia cukup _cute_. Tajir. Royal. Dan yang pasti, dia anak pejabat berstatus sosial baik-baik. Rukia terkenang masa SMA-nya dulu. Waktu itu, semua tahu Kira tergila-gila kepadanya. Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum dia mengenal Ichigo. Meski Kira baik kepadanya, tapi ada sesuatu yang sama sekali membedakannya dengan Ichigo. Itulah sebabnya lantas dia lebih memilih Ichigo.

"Kira nanyain kabarmu," gugah Yachiru.

"Oya?" Rukia pura-pura cuek. "Dia masih ingat aku?"

Yachiru mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Katanya juga, salam buat Ichigo."

"Kira, Kira..." Rukia tersenyum kembali.

"Sebetulnya kenapa dulu kamu menolak Kira sih, Ru?" tanya Yachiru ragu.

"Kenapa? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Kalau kamu kelak menghadapi masalah seperti aku, kamu akan mengerti sendiri, Yachiru."

"Tapi, Kira memiliki hampir segalanya," bantah Yachiru.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu... ah, aku heran sama kamu. Padahal, Kira... Duh, kenapa sih kamu masih mengharap Ichigo?"

"Aku aku hanya bersikap dewasa,Yachiru! Berkomitmen dengan janji-janjiku kepada Ichigo selama ini. Terlepas dari semua itu pun, aku menemukan sesuatu dalam diri Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak dimiliki oleh cowok-cowok lain. Juga tidak dalam diri Kira," jawab Rukia dengan suara paruh tangis.

"Apa itu?" Yachiru bertanya sinis. Melecehkan.

"Kejujuran. Ichigo memang nakal. Bandel. Tapi, dia jujur. Dia tidak malu orang lain mengetahui tingkah-lakunya. Dia tidak menutup-nutupi apa pun dariku. Aku salut!"

"Kamu juga salut dong, dengan keberhasilannya masuk panti rehabilitasi?" serang Yachiru memojokkan.

"Ka-kamu..." tukas Rukia gusar. "Dia bukan _junkies_, Yachiru! Harus berapa kali aku bilang, kalau itu bukan salah Ichigo! Dia hanya ikut terjaring saat operasi berlangsung. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Apakah kamu tidak memikirkan apa yang bakal terjadi padanya bila kelak dia keluar dari panti rehabilitasi itu? Dia akan terkucil, Ruki!" teriak Yachiru, berdiri dari duduknya. "Apakah kamu mau ikut-ikutan dikucilkan orang? Oh, Rukia, kakakku sayang! Berpikirlah rasional. Kamu terlampau sentimentil. Sok idealis tanpa memperhitungkan untung-ruginya."

"Cinta tidak pernah memperhitungkan untung-rugi, Yachiru!" Rukia menggigit bibir.

"Kamu kelewat mencintainya! Oh, betapa beruntungnya cowok itu, dicintai kakakku yang berhati bidadari."

Rukia tercekat. Setulus itukah cintanya kepada Ichigo? Padahal, sejujurnya dia mulai ragu dengan kesetiaan cintanya kepada Ichigo! Cuma cinta emosi, mungkin. Rukia mengusap wajahnya.

"Ruki, lupakanlah Ichigo-mu itu. Tinggalkan Ichigo sekarang, dan mulai lagi dengan harimu yang baru. Masih banyak kok, cowok yang lebih baik dari dia." Yachiru masih berusaha membujuk.

"Tinggalkan aku sendirian di sini, Yachiru!" pinta Rukia lemah.

"Oke, oke," Yachiru mengembangkan senyumnya sembari menjawil hidung kakak semata wayangnya itu, jelas untuk meringankan suasana hati. Kemudian dilangkahkannya kakinya dengan melompat-lompat kecil sampai ke bawah bingkai pintu kamar. "Tapi janji lho, kamu tidak akan nangisin Ichigo-mu itu lagi."

Rukia ikut tersenyum. Dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Eh, Ruki, Kira janji akan meneleponmu, lho," Yachiru menghentikan langkahnya di bawah bingkai pintu kamar Rukia. "Jangan marah, ya. Tanpa seizinmu, aku sudah ngasih dia nomor HP-mu."

Rukia kembali tersenyum.

"Dia sudah tahu semuanya tentang Ichigo. Sori, aku cerita semua kepadanya. Dia juga janji akan datang kemari untuk menghiburmu, kapan-kapan." Yachiru berlalu tanpa merasa bersalah.

Menghiburku?

Rukia tersenyum kecut. Satu-satunya hiburan bagiku adalah kembalinya Ichigo. Bersamaku, mengisi hari-hariku yang terasa hampa. Dan barusan Yachiru bilang Kira akan datang menghiburku. Untuk apa? Untuk melupakan Ichigo? Untuk menghapus namanya dari dalam hatiku? Tidak! Tidak ada yang bakal dapat menggeser posisi dia. Aku tidak bakal dapat melupakan dia! Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tetap setia? Menunggunya hingga dia keluar dari panti rehabilitasi seberapa lama pun? Tidak! Aku bukan cewek tukang ingkar janji. Aku bukan cewek tipe kutu loncat. Aku tidak bakal melupakan Ichigo hanya karena sekarang namanya telah tercemar.

Aku akan tetap menunggunya.

.

Kamu makin kurus saja, Ruki," ujar Rangiku sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan di antara para mahasiswa lain yang menuju ruang kuliah masing-masing.

"Ah, masa?" Rukia memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya. Dia selalu mengukur kondisi badannya dari pergelangan tangan. Dan dilihatnya tonjolan tulang di sana. Berarti Rangiku tidak salah. Badannya memang menyusut beberapa kilogram.

"Masih sering menjenguk Ichigo?"

"Tentu. Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi?"

"Ibunya?"

"Ah, semua telah mengucilkan Ichigo. Padahal, Ichigo tidak bersalah," ujar Rukia seolah kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, itu kan pengakuannya terhadapmu?"

"Maksudmu, Ichigo berbohong sama aku?" Rukia menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Kamu begitu yakin?"

"Ya."

"Kamu tipe cewek setia,Ru," kelakar Rangiku.

"Setia? Rasanya pujian itu terlalu berlebihan. Kamu perlu tahu, Rangiku, akhir-akhir ini aku sering bimbang. Apakah aku harus terus bersedih? Atau, mulai berpikir untuk hari-hari dan masa depanku sendiri."

"_Of course. _Satu tahun bukan waktu yang singkat memang..." Rangiku ikut merenung.

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sudahlah. Kuliah apa hari ini?" ujarnya, mengganti pokok pembicaraan. Semangatnya selalu surut setiap kali membicarakan soal Ichigo dan soal masa depannya bersama Ichigo. Juga soal kesetiaan. Soal apa pun tentang Ichigo hanya akan menumbuhkan kedukaan yang kian dalam saja. Makin membuatnya merasa bahwa hari penantian kian panjang dan tak berujung.

"Hari ini Kewiraan. Dua jam."

"Kewiraan lagi? Huh!" Rukia menghela napasnya.

"Pasti malas lagi. Bolos lagi?"

"Tauklah. Aku bosan sama Pak Ishida dan caranya mengajar itu. Setiap kali mata kuliah Kewiraan, aku hanya terkantuk-kantuk di ruang kuliah."

"Jadi?" Rangiku menghentikan langkahnya di pertigaan koridor. "Kamu terus atau ke kiri?"

Rukia melirik ke kiri. Rasanya lebih baik dia menghabiskan siang ini di kantin saja. Seorang diri, menghabiskan waktu sembari menanti Rangiku untuk pulang bareng nanti.

"Ke kiri saja." Senyum Rukia disambut cubitan jengkel Rangiku.

"Tunggu aku, ya?" pesan Rangiku sebelum berlalu.

Rukia melambai. Diayunkannya langkahnya ke kantin. Lantas dipesannya secangkir cappuccino dan sepotong roti keju bakar setibanya di sana. Ah, betapa segarnya badannya setelah beberapa hari dia menghindarkan diri dari tempat yang bernama kampus ini. Betapa jernih pikirannya setelah beberapa minggu dia menghindari tatapan orang-orang yang kebetulan tahu siapa dia dan siapa Ichigo.

Diteguknya kopinya dengan semangat begitu pesanannya tersaji di hadapan. Ah, mana tisu? Rukia mengorek-ngorek tasnya untuk mencari sepotong tisu guna memegang roti bakar yang berminyak dan agak panas itu.

Pluk. Sebuah benda terjatuh dari tasnya. Korek api Ichigo! Korek api yang dulu sempat disembunyikannya agar Ichigo tidak merokok di rumahnya.

"Punyamu?"

Ups. Rupanya Rukia kalah cepat dengan tangan kekar yang kini menyodorkan benda itu kepadanya.  
"Ya." Ditatapnya si penolong itu. Seorang cowok berambut putih, berkemeja garis-garis dengan lengan baju yang dilipit rapi.

Cowok itu tersenyum simpatik.

"Terima kasih," ujar Rukia lagi.

"Sama-sama. Kamu kuliah di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

Rukia mengangguk.

Cowok itu menatap berkeliling. Rupa-rupanya kursi kantin telah penuh terisi. Rukia menatap cowok itu lantas mengambil inisiatif.

"Duduklah di sini kalau kamu mau."

"Oh, terima kasih. Kursi-kursi kantin selalu penuh pada jam-jam begini. Jam-jam lapar! Hahaha..."

Cowok itu tertawa. "Oya, kita belum kenalan. Saya Hitsugaya, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Fakultas ekonomi semester dua."

Rukia menyambut uluran tangan Hitsugaya. "Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki. Aku di fakultas psikologi. Baru semester pertama."

"Calon psikolog? Wah, saya harus hati-hati kalau begitu."

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya, psikolog bisa tahu apakah seseorang jujur atau berbohong hanya dengan menatap mata orang itu. Betul? Apakah ilmumu sudah sampai di situ?"

Rukia tertawa. "Ada-ada saja," kilahnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong, rasanya saya memang sering lihat kamu dulu. Habis cuti kuliah?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Rukia menggeleng. "Sakit," dustanya.

"Oo." Hitsugaya manggut-manggut.

"Kamu tidak mesan apa-apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Nanti saja. Ngobrol dengan kamu membuat rasa laparku hilang."

"Oya? Jadi aku kamu anggap sejenis roti bakar, ya?" kelakar Rukia. Rasanya sudah lama betul dia tidak menemukan teman untuk diajak bercanda seperti ini. Mereka tertawa bersama. Keakraban terjalin begitu cepat.

"Keberatan kalau aku menganggapmu roti bakar?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku menyesal membiarkanmu duduk bersamaku kalau tahu kamu sebetulnya bukan perlu makanan, tapi perlu teman ngobrol saja saja," ujar Rukia santai.

"Jadi betul ..." desis Hitsugaya.

"Apanya yang betul?"

"Seorang psikolog bisa menangkap maksud seseorang hanya dari tatapan matanya."

"Jadi...?" Rukia mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kebetulan aku ketemu kamu. Aku sedang butuh teman bicara. Hm, aku tengah menghadapi persoalan dengan..."

"Pacarmu?" penggal Rukia yakin.

"Yap! Seratus lagi buat kamu!" Hitsugaya menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kamu percaya sama aku? Orang baru kamu kenal lima menit lalu?" pancing Rukia.

"Kenapa tidak? Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa menemukan orang yang tepat untuk nuangin unek-unek. Boleh?"

"_No problem_. Aku siap jadi waskom curhatmu, kok." Rukia tertawa.

Hitsugaya latah. "Begini, pacarku itu, hm... namanya Hinamori. Kami satu fakultas, satu ruang kuliah malah. Belakangan ini kami selalu ribut. Soal kecil bisa jadi besar. Karena itu aku jadi malas ketemu dia lagi. Nah, akhirnya ya begini. Aku keseringan bolos jam kuliah. Kamu tahu, Hinamori tidak pandang tempat! Kalau dia ngambek, di mana pun jadi. Nah, kalau kejadiannya di ruang kuliah, mau kutaruh di mana mukaku yang begini?" cerita Hitsugaya bersemangat.

"Lantas?"

"Lantas aku ingin menyadarkannya. Bahwa, cowok perlu juga dimanja sesekali. Jangan ditekan terus, jangan diomelin terus. Tapi, aku bingung mencari kalimat yang tepat." Hitsugaya mengusap-usap keningnya. "Dia terlalu egois dan mau menang sendiri! Susah ngatur dia!"

Rukia tersenyum. "Kamu merasa lebih lega sekarang?"

"Yah."

"Itulah. Lain kali kalau ada persoalan, ceritakanlah pada orang yang dapat kamu percaya. Walaupun belum tentu bisa mencarikan jalan keluarnya, tapi paling tidak dengan bercerita beban batinmu sudah sedikit berkurang," ujar Rukia sok tua. Mengutip kalimat dari literatur yang pernah dibacanya.  
Hitsugaya hanya manggut-manggut. Matanya yang jenaka dan cara bicaranya yang polos mengingatkan Rukia pada seseorang. Seseorang yang kini jauh darinya. Ah, kerinduan selalu datang tiba-tiba.  
Sekelebat dilihatnya Rangiku melambai dari kejauhan. Rukia bergegas merapikan tasnya lalu bersiap meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Hei... mau ke mana?" tahan Hitsugaya.

"Temanku sudah menjemput."

"Tapi, kamu belum memecahkan masalahku."

"Lain kali saja. Oke?" Rukia berdiri, siap untuk beranjak. "Aku sendiri sedang banyak masalah."

"Lain kali? Kapan?" desak Hitsugaya.

"Mungkin suatu hari di kantin ini kita ketemu lagi. Atau... entah kapan." Rukia mengangkat bahunya. Menatap roti bakar yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya.

"Kamu tidak ingin kita bersahabat?"

Rukia tersenyum, lalu melambai. "Sampai ketemu..."

"Hei, tunggu! Ini korek apimu!" panggil Hitsugaya.

"Oh... trims." Rukia menghentikan langkahnya di bawah bingkai pintu kantin. Bergegas disambutnya benda kecil bergrafer 'A' di depannya.

"Kamu merokok?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Milik temanku," jawabnya hambar.

Ditatapnya Hitsugaya sekilas. Dirasakannya ada kerinduan yang tertambat di mata Hitsugaya. Sepasang mata yang pernah diakrabinya. Ah, sebetulnya dia ingin menghabiskan beberapa saat lagi bersama Hitsugaya. Berbagi cerita. Bertukar canda seperti yang biasa dilakukannya bersama Ichigo. Tapi, tidak mungkin. Ada yang tengah menunggunya jauh di sana. Ada yang terperangkap dalam sepi. Ada yang menagih kesetiaannya.

"Sampai ketemu." Rukia melambai kembali lantas bergegas menghampiri Rangiku. Meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang tengah melongong, menatap langkah gegasnya yang melesat secepat camar.

"Pak Ishida tidak masuk," urai Rangiku tanpa ditanya.

"Tumben..."

"Eh, siapa cowok yang bersamamu di kantin tadi..."

.

"Halo." Rukia menyambut gagang telepon yang diberikan Yachiru kepadanya.

"Halo juga, Non. Masih ingat saya?"

"Maaf. Tidak. Ini dengan siapa, ya?"

"Kira. Izuru Kira. Masih lupa? Atau, perlu keterangan lainnya? Hahaha... apa kabar, Ruki?"

Cowok bersuara bariton di seberang sana terdengar tertawa. Dan saat itu baru Rukia teringat. Tawa Kira mengingatkannya pada masa-masa silam. Masa SMA-nya.

"Astaga! Apa kabar, Kira?"

"Baik. Kamu sendiri?"

"Baik."

"Masuk psikologi, ya?"

"Kok, tahu?"

"Yacchi yang cerita."

"Oh. Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku ambil komputer di San Fransisco. Sedang liburan, kembali ke Tokyo."

"_Welcome back_, kalau begitu."

"_Thank's_. Hei, Kamu sekarang sombong, Rukia. Tidak pernah nelepon. Tidak pernah mengabari aku lagi. Sampai-sampai aku harus mencari tahu kabarmu lewat teman-teman SMA dulu," ujar Kira dengan nada suaranya yang khas. Keras.

"Ah..."

"Bagaimana kabarnya, Ichigo?"

"Ba-baik!" Rukiaa terbata.

"Aku turu... turut apa, ya? Mendengar kabar Ichigo masuk panti rehabilitasi, aku ikut prihatin. Sungguh Ruki, aku tidak nyangka Ichigo seburuk itu. Aku..."

"Sudahlah!" penggal Rukia jengkel. "Kalau kamu hanya menelepon untuk membicarakan kejelekan Ichigo, lain kali saja!"

"Oh, maaf. Tunggu dulu, Ru. Aku hanya..."

"Semua selalu menuduh Ichigo yang bukan-bukan. Ichigo yang salah, Ichigo yang buruk, Ichigo yang _junkies_. Lalu buntut-buntutnya aku yang bodoh, yang mau saja menanti cowok bengal tukang teler yang sudah tidak punya masa depan lagi!" seru Rukia dengan isak tertahan.

"Rukia..."

"Beratus kali sudah kukatakan kepada semua orang. Ichigo tidak bersalah. Dan aku juga tidak salah menanti dia. Kesetiaanku selama ini bukanlah sesuatu yang tolol dan sia-sia. Kamu dengar itu?"  
Klik.

"Hallo! Hallo! Ru, Rukia...!"

Tapi Rukia telah membanting gagang teleponnya. Menuntaskan setiap percakapan tentang Ichigo. Tentang kebodohan dirinya. Tentang penantiannya yang terasa sia-sia. Penantian yang tak berujung.  
Benarkah tindakanku ini? Rukia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ditatapnya bayangan dirinya dalam cermin besar bufet di muka pesawat telepon. Ada seraut wajah tirus dengan sepasang mata sayu di sana. Ichigo telah pergi membawa hari-hariku. Akankah dia kembali? Haruskah kutunggu dia dan kubiarkan diriku sendiri hancur oleh penantian dan kerinduan yang sarat? Tidak bolehkah aku sedikit memikirkan diriku sendiri? Membenahi hatiku yang porak-poranda dan menata kembali hari-hariku? Mencari secuil keceriaan, tawa dan semangat dari orang lain?

Sekilas seraut wajah melintas di benaknya. Ah, Ichigo! Akankah semua usai dan berganti dengan hari-hari yang indah seperti dulu lagi?

.

Ruang tunggu di panti rehabilitasi Soukyoku masih sama seperti minggu-minggu yang lalu. Dua minggu sudah Rukia alpa menjenguk Ichigo.

"Apa kabar?" sapa Ichigo agak kering.

"Baik."

"Lama tidak kemari..."

"Kamu marah?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang salah. Kamu berhak merasa jenuh..."

"Aku tidak jenuh, Go. Hanya saja... hanya saja kuliahku menuntut waktu yang agak banyak. Kamu tahu sendiri, beberapa waktu lalu nilaiku jeblok semua. Kini aku tengah memperbaiki segalanya. Memulai lagi dari awal, sendiri tanpa kamu. Kamu mengerti, kan ?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Aku sudah banyak menyusahkanmu, ya?" bisiknya lembut, menepuk punggung tangan Rukia dengan lembut. Ada getar rindu yang tercetus di sana .

Rukia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak memaksamu datang setiap minggu. Sungguh. Kalau kamu mau, kamu boleh tidak datang. Kalau kamu sibuk... ah, siapalah aku ini! Aku mulai terbiasa berkawan dengan sepi, kok!"

"Jangan ngomong begitu, Go! Siapa bilang aku enggan datang? Aku sa-sama sekali..."

"Tidak ada pemaksaan..."

"Siapa bilang aku merasa terpaksa?"

"Lho? Kenapa kamu jadi mudah tersinggung seperti ini, Ru?" tanya Ichigo agak terkejut.

"Aku menyempatkan diri datang dengan maksud mendengar ceritamu. Untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada diriku selama ini. Untuk melepas rindu, tapi kamu malah menuduh yang bukan-bukan. Kamu bilang, aku bosan. Aku jenuh. Aku enggan. Apa-apaan sih, ini?" pekik Rukia kecewa. Padahal, dia merasa sudah cukup banyak berkorban untuk Ichigo. Airmatanya mulai menitik.

"Rukia...!"

"Aku tidak ngerti, Go! Kamu seperti tidak peduli, betapa sulitnya aku menghadapi situasi di luaran. Aku sendiri dikecam banyak orang. Bahkan, Mama dan Ichigo pun ikut-ikutan mengecamku. Mengatakan aku bodoh, menanti sesuatu yang tidak pasti."

"Jadi, kamu mulai bimbang?"

"Ak-aku tidak bimbang. Ke-kenapa kamu menuduhku yang bukan-bukan. Kamu bilang aku bosan. Aku jenuh. Aku..."

"Sudah, Ru. Cukup!" potong Ichigo tandas. "Kalau kamu datang ke sini hanya untuk memaki-makiku, kamu boleh pulang sekarang!"

"Ichigo! Ka-kamu...!"

Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya. Dibuangnya pandangannya jauh ke taman panti. Cepat atau lambat, dia telah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Sebenarnya dia telah mempersiapkan diri sejak awal dia direhab di panti ini. Dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan ini. Kemungkinan yang paling buruk. Dia sudah siap untuk ditinggalkan. Karena selama ini memang semua telah meninggalkannya. Ayahnya, Ibunya, bahkan Ruki pun kini mulai bimbang. Mulai ragu. Mulai menjauhinya.

"Go, aku..."

"Sudahlah, Ruki. Maafkan kata-kataku yang kasar tadi..." Ichigo mengusap wajahnya seolah mengusir galau yang berkecamuk di benaknya.

"Aku maklum. Kamu kesepian di sini, Go. Tapi, kamu juga harus mengerti keadaan dan penderitaanku di luar..."

Ichigo mengangguk-angguk. "Aku mengerti semuanya. Aku juga mengerti kalau kamu mulai merasa penat dengan penantianmu..."

Ichigo tercenung. Penatkah dia? Sejauh ini dia masih berusaha untuk bertahan pada janji-janjinya. Bahwa menanti Ichigo bukanlah pekerjaan yang sia-sia. Bahwa kesetiaannya selama ini tidaklah percuma.

Tapi kini...

Sesaat mereka bertatapan. Berpelukan. Tapi rindu tak juga turut. Masih ada damba yang tersimpan.

Entah sampai kapan...

.

"Nah, ketemu lagi!"

Rukia tersentak. Dan puluhan mahasiswa lain yang berada di perpustakaan itu pun ikut tersentak.

Hitsugaya agak risih juga. "Maaf, aku mengejutkan kamu, ya?"bisiknya.

Rukia menggeleng, menunjuk pada sebilah papan bertuliskan: HARAP TENANG, RUANG BACA. Hitsugaya tersipu. Diambilnya tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Rukia.

"Apa kabar?" bisiknya. _"Long time no see, yeah?"_

Rukia tersenyum. "Apa kabar juga pacarmu? Siapa namanya?"

"Hinamori."

"Ah, iya. Hinamori. Bagaimana?"

"Justru aku yang mau tanya sama kamu. Bagaimana?"

"Oo, maksudmu bagaimana penyelesaiannya?" tukas Rukia sambil mengerling.

"Iya, tapi jangan pakai mengerling begitu, dong. Demi lirikanmu, rasanya aku rela meninggalkan Hinamori," goda Hitsugaya.

"Ah. Caramu bicara, caramu bercanda, mengingatkan aku kepada..."

"Ichigo?" potong Hitsugaya.

"Ka-kamu tahu?" Rukia terbelalak. "Dari mana..."

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Aku tahu segalanya. Tentang kamu. Tentang Ichigo-mu. Tapi, saat ini aku tidak ingin membicarakan siapa kamu dulu. Atau, siapa Ichigo-mu. Aku tidak mau tahu semua itu. Aku hanya ingin berkawan denganmu. Dengan Rukia yang sekarang. Oke?" ujarnya, lugas namun tegas.

"Belum pernah ada orang seperti kamu sebelumnya," desah Rukia antara kagum dan terharu.

"Ah, sudahlah."

"Kamu mirip banget Ichigo, Hitsu," ujar Rukia sambil menatap lekat wajah di hadapannya.

Sesaat mereka saling memandang. Saling menelusuri apa yang ada dalam bayang binar mata masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Rukia tertunduk jengah.

"Ma-maaf... aku teringat Ichigo." Rukia menyadari telah kelepasan omong.

"Aku mengerti." Hitsugaya tersenyum bijak.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu sekarang?" Rukia menghela napas dan membelokkan arah

pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada."

"Lho?"

"Aku sudah tahu jawabnya. Aku harus mengambil sikap tegas. Aku akan meninggalkan Hinamori. Di antara kami sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi."

"Secepat itukah kamu mengambil keputusan? Padahal, tadi ketika baru masuk kamu masih meminta saran dariku. Aneh!"

"Setelah aku menatap matamu, aku tahu, aku harus berpisah dari Hinamori. Banyak yang tidak kutemukan dalam dirinya, tapi kutemukan dalam dirimu."

"Maksudmu..."

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya... selama ini aku seperti merindukan suasana ceria. Santai. Tidak bertengkar melulu."

Rukia tercenung. Agaknya setiap orang memang memerlukan saat-saat seperti itu. Saat yang pernah jadi miliknya dulu. Bersama Ichigo. Ya, aku pun kehilangan saat-saat yang terindah dalam hidupku, Hitsu! desis Rukia dalam hati. Dan betapa inginnya aku merengkuh kembali hari-hari yang indah itu lagi. Dan untuk itulah aku menanti. Masih beratus-ratus hari lagi... dan aku mulai bimbang. Haruskah kujalani ratusan hari itu dengan penantian, sementara di sekelilingku banyak yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan itu sendiri?

Di satu pihak, Rukia merasa bersalah mengkhianati Ichigo. Tapi di pihak lain, dia merasa berhak memperoleh jalan hidupnya sendiri. Berhak melepaskan lingkar derita yang membelenggunya karena kesetiaan yang dipertahankannya.

"Kamu sudah makan siang?"

"Belum," geleng Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang meneraktirmu."

"Untuk apa kamu meneraktirku? Alasan apa yang membuatku harus menerima tawaranmu?"

"Ayolah..."Hitsugaya menarik tangan Rukia. "Untuk jasamu memberiku jalan keluar dari masalahku."

Rukia tersenyum. Lalu, sembari tertawa-tawa kecil mereka beriringan meninggalkan perpustakaan yang senyap. Sebuah cerita baru yang menjanjikan babak baru mulai terbit.

Agaknya...

Dengan langkah ringan Rukia melangkah menapaki jalan setapak menuju serambi rumahnya. Acara makan malam bersama Hitsugaya lumayan menyenangkan kalau tidak mau dibilang istimewa.

"Dengan siapa kamu pulang?" tegur Mama halus begitu Rukia menongolkan batang hidungnya di dalam rumah.

"Hitsugaya, teman sekampus," sahut Rukia ringan.

"Cowok bersedan merah itu lagi, ya? Sudah tiga kali kalau tidak salah kamu pulang dengan... siapa namanya?" sambung Yachiru sambil mengunyah _popcorn. _

"Hitsugaya. Namanya Toushiro Hitsugaya. Mahasiswa tingkat dua fakultas ekonomi." Rukiaa melepas sepatunya dan mencuci tangannya lalu beranjak ke dapur. Membuka kulkas dan menuang sebotol sirup jeruk dingin ke dalam gelasnya.

"Rasanya aku kenal Hitsugaya," Yachiru menyusul ke dapur. "Dia kan, seniorku ya?"

"Mungkin. Ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa kalau kamu juga di fakultas ekonomi? Aku selalu mengingat kamu anak teknik sebab waktu SMA dulu kamu kan, jurusan IPA."

"Yoi." Yachiru mengangguk-angguk. "Ivan. Hm, boleh juga. Lumayan dijadikan gandengan buat JJS."

"Dasar!" Rukia pura-pura sewot.

"Maksudku, kamu tidak salah memilih." Yachiru terkekeh.

"Siapa memilih siapa?" tanya Rukia, mencibir kemudian.

"Kupikir kalian..."

"Jangan macam-macam kamu. Kita cuma teman biasa. Tidak lebih dari itu. Kalau kamu mau tahu yang lebih dari sekedar teman, tidak ada nama lain selain Ichigo. Tahu?"

"Teman atau teman?" goda Yachiru lagi.

Rukia melotot.

"Tidak usah ngotot begitu, dong," sungut Yachiru sambil membuntuti Rukia keluar dari dapur.

"Habis, kamu picik betul, sih. Baru jalan bersama saja dibilang pacaran. Tidak semudah itu aku melupakan Ichigo! Memangnya aku gadis ABG seumur kamu yang tahunya cuma cinta monyet."

"Iya deh, yang cinta gorila!" Yachiru mencibir.

"Eh, ada apa ini?" lerai Mama. "Pulang-pulang kok, malah ribut sama adiknya."

Yachiru membanting dirinya di atas sofa di sebelah Mama. "Biasa, Ma..."

"Biasa apa?" Rukia melotot.

"Lagi kangen sama Ichigo, ditanya sedikit sudah marah-marah," jawab Yachiru dengan entengnya.

"Eh eh, ngaco kamu!" tukas Rukia marah.

"Huss... Rukia, sudahlah. Maksud Yachiru kan , baik. Lagipula, apa untungnya tetap memikirkan Ichigo? Lupakanlah dia. Bina hari esokmu sendiri. Kamu akan lebih baik tanpa Ichigo. Dengarlah kata-kata Mama, Ruki." Mama memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Dahinya mengerut membentuk lipatan tujuh.

Rukia terdiam.

"Kapan-kapan, kenalkan Mama sama Hitsugaya. Boleh, kan ?" ujar Mama lagi.

Rukia menggigit bibirnya. Mengapa semua orang seolah ingin memisahkannya dari Ichigo? Mengapa tidak seorang pun mendukungnya untuk tetap setia terhadap Ichigo? Apakah mereka tidak tahu bahwa dalam hatinya pun tengah berkecamuk perang antara tetap setia dan menggapai masa depan sendiri? Antara tetap setia atau berpisah? Mengapa tidak seorang pun meyakinkannya untuk tetap setia? Mengapa?

"Rukia...," panggil Mama.

Tapi Rukia tak peduli. Dilangkahkannya kakinya berlari memasuki kamarnya. Mengunci diri di sana. Membiarkan keheningan melarutkannya dalam lamunan. Dalam angan-angan kebimbangan, dia harus memilih. Tapi saat ini dia enggan memilih siapa pun.

Go, doakan agar aku tetap berpegang pada janji-janji yang pernah kita ucapkan bersama. Aku sayang kamu, Go. Aku rindu kamu. Tapi rindu yang seolah tak berujung ini malah menyeretku pada kebimbangan demi kebimbangan.

Rukia membatin galau. Setiap hari dia berdoa untuk Ichigo. Melakukan segalanya untuk Ichigo. Namun, akhirnya dia sadar. Dia hanya manusia biasa. Dia bukan bidadari yang memiliki kesetiaan tanpa batas.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hitsugaya: Kayaknya gue gentlemen amat. Bisa diganti gak? Jijik gue ma gue yang lembut gitu.

HitsuRuki: Gak bisa. Ini cerita udah dari sononya!

Rukia: Aku kok, kayaknya muram banget?

Ichigo: Kayaknya gue terlalu disalahin. Biasanya yang ngomong gitu gue hajar, tapi ini Cuma cerita buatan, toh… Ya udah.

Hitsugaya: Kurosaki, enak kamu tidak terlalu out of character! Itu sih, lo yang lagi sedih gak bisa jagain temen-temen lo!

Ichigo: Ya, ya.. Toushiro…

Hitsugaya & HitsuRuki: Kapten Hitsugaya!

Rukia: sabar, kapten Hitsugaya…

Hitsugaya: Baiklah…

Ichigo: iya iya…. KAPTEN HITSUGAYA!

HitsuRuki: kenapa jadi pada nyolot sih… mendingan minta review!

Semuanya: Review!

Hitsugaya: kalau gak review gue bankai!

HitsuRuki: kalo lo ngomong gitu ntar gak ada yang mau review jadinyaaa!

Hitsugaya: iya iya.

Please review, OK?


End file.
